Charcoal Gaze
by ScarStasyaDestiny7722
Summary: Shiroski leader of the gang The Vizards and insane serial killer just got a new personal guard who he thinks is just ripe. " ya see here Ichi-kun I ll have you begging for me to take ya by the end of the week." PRISON RAPE DX POOR BERRY TAN UR BUM A LUM!
1. Chapter 1

**Saphera`s note : Hey!**

**So my fellow readers I know I have hurt you all by not updating on any other my other stories, I got myself in trouble and ended up getting confined to my room by my guardian so I have to write all of my new chapter updates on my small and annoying laptop that has a tendency to fail on me. I believe that the new chapter of Demon in Red is on my large computer and is finished aside from a quick scan through for mistakes and I'm also writing the next chapter of Teachers pet as well so until I can get onto that computer it seems that I am unable to up date on those stories. I will try to write the others seeing as I need to finish the CielxSebastian story before I neglect it for to long, so please bear with and just sit back and enjoy this new story that came from the dark side of my brain, good reviews = Happy puppy which = will to continue writing!**

"Life sentence at the Karakura Penitentiary for criminals and the mentally unstable , court is now adjourned." The judge said while standing and walking out the side of the room, taking his leave while the now life imprisoned man laughed as he was dragged through the open doors of the court room. Chains jingled as his body was dragged by 2 large guards, his demonic high pitched laugh breaking through the silence of the court room as he was dragged away to live his life in utter darkness. The people who came to serve as a witness cringed as his black and hazel eyes fell upon them as he continued to laugh as if he were having the time of his life. Children grip onto their mother's skirts with tiny fingers and weak fists as his gaze will most likely be branded upon their minds.

" I`ll get out n kill gain, ya can count on dat old man no bars r ganna hold me." The crazed serial killer screamed as he was dragged out of the room and taken to a police transport van complete with a large steel cage as the back seat and a impenetrable lock only able to be opened by a finger scan. Even with the psychotic murderer now ascertained and held in a steel cage bound by chains, the police officers in the front of the van still shuddered at the echoing memory of his laughter. The air was filled with the stench of fear as well as sweat as another bead rolled down the neck on the driver, he knew what the man in the back was able to do, and he didn't want to get caught in his wrath.

" John calm down it is impossible for him to get out of the chains, and besides the glass can hold the weight of a full grown whale, you have nothing to worry about he cant do anything." The driver said attempting to calm to nerves of his long time friend and partner in the force. Yet the eerie silence that thickened with each passing moment caused the police officer addressed as John to worry more and more, the howling laughter had died the moment his chained body was thrown into the back. Yet John still worried that he might have escaped some how. John shifted uneasily in his seat and pondered to himself what sight he would meet if he looked through the small window and into the back of the large cell. As he gathered his pride he began to turn slowly to word the window prepared to peer in slightly just to see if the criminal was still in the back.

" John I wouldn't suggest doing that if I were you." His partner said with a demanding tone.

It was to late, John turned his head to the window and immediately screamed and flew into the dash board while gripping a hand over his heart. The albino murderer was looking through the window, sneer set in place, his black and hazel demonic filled eyes boring into the soul of the poor scared officer. The criminal began his maniacal fit of laughter once more as he fell onto his back on the hard floor and began rolling on his sides, his mouth wrenched open wide his dyed black teeth as black as his intense eyes gleaming. John continued to gaze at the crazed man as he sat up, his head down and white bangs covering his eyes as he slowly seemed to grow closer to the window, now only a few centimetres away the man lifted his head and opened his mouth allowing his long serpent like blue tongue to dart out past his teeth and lap at the free air like a dehydrated dog.

John felt like he was going to hurl at the sight, his partner pushed him back into his seat and continued to drive with one arm seated on his friends shoulder in a comforting grip as the insane man began to laugh. The thud from him falling onto the floor very audible and causing both men to cringe from the sound as the insane man continued to laugh, the pitch growing higher and higher as the police officers neared the prison. As the large gates opened up for the arriving transport van the killers voice stopped like someone had pressed the pause button, as the cops pulled into the unloading section other inmates of all shapes and sizes crowded around the fence that kept them in a contained space for their outside fitness. As the officer turned off the van and headed to the back he raised his hand and waited to the green light to flash, a large click was heard as the door was unlocked and the seemingly thunderous sound of the door being opened as metal rubbed against metal.

John and his partner both reached inside and pulled out a more then willing Shiroski Ogenchi, or on the serial killer name data base, The Hollow and the leader of the most insane gang in Japan history aside from the Japanese Mafia, The Vizards. A small group of men and woman who are so consumed with a bloodied rage as they fight that they are incapable of retrieving any sanity once in the fighting stance. The Vizards were cold hard killers who only fed up with each other due to Shiroski`s demands as leader, just like a pack of cornered wolves if the leader is taken off the front line all hell breaks lose with nobody in command. Shiro as his friends called him, was pulled rather harshly from the back of the van and dragged to the entrance of the holding facility where he would under go a series of exams and paper work for his confinement within the prison.

Within 3 hours time Shiroski was hand cuffed at his wrists and ankles and shackled with a large and heavy chain connecting the cuffs together from the middle, dressed in a black jumper and walking through a large hall way with filled cells on the side of the walls. Men looked as Shiro passed others slept and some even paid no mind to the new comer, yet their were few who wolf called and muttered to their cell mates about how Shiro was a fine piece of ass. It was true, if anything Shiroski Ogenchi was the sexiest man millions of people had every laid eyes upon, his pale complexion and deep intense gaze lures them in like a fish to a worm. In an end result just like the animal kingdom Shiro`s prey had deeply underestimated this tall albino male. Shiro`s cuffs were taken off and he was pushed into his cell, he faced the wall as the door closed and turned as the guards walked away, he would have to behave for 10 days if he wanted a chance to mingle with his other house guests.

Shiro was also told he would be assigned a personal guard that would essentially fallow him everywhere to keep a close eye on the sneaky killer. Let's just say, Shiro couldn't wait.

**Karakura Police academy graduation ceremony**

Finally Ichigo thought to himself while he sat with the tide of fellow graduating comrades, Finally I made it, Ichigo continued to say to himself, the feeling of accomplishment of completing Police school was rewarding as he realized that starting tomorrow he would be Officer Kurosaki and would have his very first assignment as an inforcer of the laws. His family sat in the crowd of proud family members and friends as they waited for the name of their amazing son to be called. Only 2 more names until his Ichigo said to himself while his foot did a little excited dance, he had to keep cool, he had to keep calm. Ichigo`s mantra nearly blocked out everything but luckily his dear friend Chad nudged his shoulder when his name was called.

Everyone knew Ichigo and everyone loved him, and they showed their love by breaking the rules and screaming and clapping and whistling out their pride and joy for their fellow friend to receive his diploma and badge. As Ichigo made his way to the the small stair case at the front of the stage he climbed the stairs on shaky legs, walking over to his superior officer he bowed and smiled as he felt the golden chain slide around his neck and send a chill down his spine. Standing his shook hands with the man who never gave up, the man who gave Ichigo such determination that Ichigo said to hell with the rules. Pulling his hand Ichigo wrapped his arms around his waist as he hugged him close and thanked him.

The Chief off to the side of the stage smiled as he looked at the sight, before he walked over to the hugging two and shook hands with Ichigo himself before wrapping a hand around his shoulder and turning Ichigo to face his family and friends who were waiting to take his picture. Ichigo stood between the old man Chief Yamamoto and his 3rd in command Captain Ukitake Ichigo`s main purpose for never giving up. Pictures were taken and people shouted out their happiness as Ichigo once more embraced the man he called his second father before accepting his nearly forgotten diploma and descending the stairs to thrust his arms in the air in triumph and shout along with everyone else. Taking his seat people grabbed onto his shoulder and patted his back while they congratulated their fellow comrade.

The ceremony finished and the party for the graduates began, first there was the father daughter and mother son dance, but considering his mother had passed away at such a young age he grabbed onto his sisters hands and spun around to the music creating a type of slow dance. Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo laughed as the spun in circles and swayed to the sound of the music, Ichigo`s father video tapped the experience while tears streamed down his face, muttering to his late wife about how their son had grown up into a man. Ichigo had never felt this alive, this excited or this happy since his mothers murder, he felt like he was glowing like he could fly like he could do anything. The song stopped and Ichigo knelt down and scooped up his sisters in his arms, Yuzu seated herself in his arms like a small child while Karin crawled around Ichigo`s arms and sat on top of his shoulders.

Ichigo walked to his dad and placed Yuzu and Karin on the ground before hugging them once more and raising to look his father in the eyes, Ichigo smiled as well did Isshin before they hugged each other, for once in their crazy lives Ichigo and his father had a moment where there were no fists thrown or kicks to the gut. Just a father song moment, Ichigo felt that he was smiling and that tears were beginning to form in his eyes but he didn't care, men with pride were not afraid to cry, that's what his mother had always taught him. Isshin pulled away from his son and kept him at arms length before smiling and kissing the top of his head, Ichigo gasped as let the tears spill seeing as his father never did that...only his mother did.

" I'm so proud of you Ichigo...we all are, Yuzu Karin myself and your mother. You made us proud beyond words." Isshin said while embracing his son once more, Ichigo gripped onto his fathers shoulders for life as the intensity of those heart filled words seeped into his soul and made his heart ache realizing that he had not only completed one goal but he had made his family proud and become the man he wanted to be. Ichigo`s friends soon came and crowed around the two men and congratulated Isshin and Ichigo, Isshin because he never had any shred of doubt that his son would succeed and for Ichigo because he never gave up..not like he had a choice in the matter his ass would have been dragged to the campus.

" Well I`ll be leaving you to have some alone fine time with your friends, you have your key just be back before I wake up for work in the morning that way I will actually think that you arrived at a respectful time. Bye Ichigo!" Isshin said while he grabbed the hands of his daughters and made his way to the exit along with the other parents. Ichigo smiled and laughed before he began to dance and fist pump with his group of friends that he couldn't live without. Chad, Orihime, Orihime`s girlfriend Tatsuki, Rukia and her boyfriend Renji and last but not least the friend that insn`t a friend Uryuu. They danced and partied until the ceremony finished at 10: 30 pm and they were forced to leave because the station was locking up the fun parts of the police station that nobody really knew about. So they took the party to the clubs, after about 3 clubs they stayed at one and partied until 3 am, the drunken group of friends all took one taxi and crashed at Ichigo`s house in his living room. Before Ichigo drifted off he couldn't help but think that this was the best time of his life and he would never forget the time he had.

Also the fact that his friends had taken thousands of pictures and wouldn't let him forget this day-night for the rest of his life, Ichigo was faintly aware of his father descending the stair case at 6 am and wrapping blankets around Ichigo and his friends before kissing Ichigo`s head once more and leaving for work. Ichigo was also aware of the annoying ringing that kept blaring in his ear and wouldn't go away, when he thought it had stopped and he began to gall back asleep the sound started up once more. Finally Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around to find that the source of his wake up call was his cell phone. Which had...27 MISSED CALLES AND 54 NEW TEXT MESSAGES! Grabbing the phone Ichigo put the annoying piece of communication to his throbbing ear.

" Hello?" Ichigo asked in a tired and hung over voice.

" My apologies Ichigo, I didn't know you were sleeping." Came the reply of Captain Ukitake.

" Ohai Captain sorry I was...ya sleeping...is there something you need." Ichigo asked while he sat up and stretched, looking around he noticed that his friends had already gone home and a white folded note on the coffee table with his name on it.

" Oh yes there is Kurosaki, I suggested you for the position of personal guard for a person in need." Ukitake said while listening to Ichigo`s wonderful reaction, first Ichigo dropped the phone and started dancing around singing his own little tune of – Got my first assignment Ya! I got my first assignment! Wo! Ichigo picked up the phone and held it to his ear as he calmed his breathing and racing heart and listened as Ukitake laughed at Ichigo`s excitement.

" So when should I ya know umm..." Ichigo said looking for the right words in his foggy mind.

" Start your new job?" Ukitake finished.

" Ya that thing hahaha" Ichigo said while he laughed along with Ukitake.

" Come to the station and get your gear and paper work on your new body to watch and you will have a squad car take you to your destination as soon as you are ready." Ukitake said while he looked through some papers on his desk and popping a lolly pop into his mouth.

" Just let me get dressed and I'll be right over, umm give me an idea of who I'll be baby sitting." Ichigo said while he began walking up the stairs.

" Shiroski Ogenchi other wise known as The Hollow and leader of the Vizards." Ukitake said with a smile plastarded on his face.

This time when the phone dropped, the battery fell out ending the call which was good considering Ichigo then yelled at the top of his lungs and ran into his room and slammed the door. He was going to die watching that serial killer! Ichigo`s mind raced.

**Shiroski`s Cell Karakura Penitentiary**

Oh ya this...this is ganna be fun...

**SO HAVE FUN AND REVEIW IS YA WANT! It makes me happy! :) So hope you guys like it so far I'll attempt to update next chance I get which might actually be some time tonight because I'm going to be really bored.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo had just enough time to grab his cell phone before he raced out the door and ran all the way to the police station, sure he wasn't excited about being a baby sitter for Japans worst serial killer but he was also excited because this was his first assignment! As Ichigo burst through the doors of the police station he straightened out his ruffled shirt and made his way to Captain Ukitake`s office. Knocking on the door Ichigo waited until the kind voice of his Captain allowed him entrance, as he walked in he was then tossed a package, looking at it with a blank expression he pointed to it and asked what it was.

"It's your uniform baka, no go into my private bathroom and put it on before you leave." Ukitake said as he tore off the wrapper of yet another sugary treat and put it in his mouth as he watched Ichigo. Ichigo smiled and wondered off to the bathroom where he put his new uniform on, looking in the mirror Ichigo was happy with the way he looked, it was like the black and blue uniform was made to fit his body. Long tight around the upper legs but as soon as the pants reached his knees they became loss fitting with a long thick red line started from the hip and went to the end of the pants. The police jacket was slightly heavy yet from Ichigo`s months of working out he was able to withstand the weight and keep his head high. Pulling out his badge from his pocket he clipped it onto the designated area where it would sit for the rest of his career.

Walking out of the bathroom Ichigo stood in front of Ukitake with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye, as Ukitake looked up from his laptop he nearly choked on his sugary treat as he fell back and landed on the floor. Ichigo ran over and helped his Captain to regain his posture as soon as Ukitake was sitting back in his chair and his coughing fit had died down he began to smile and laugh while he clapped. Ichigo smiled and did a mock bow before turning around and strutting some poses for his loyal Captain, Ichigo and Ukitake were so lost in their fun that they didn't notice Chief Yamamoto standing in the door way with a smirk on his face.

Ichigo and Ukitake were doing their happy dances which included raising their hands in the air and shaking their asses around the room. Finally they stopped dead in their tracks as they heard Yamamoto laugh from the door way, Ichigo stopped and blushed like a school girl while Ukitake just danced his way over to his chair and sat down while he continued to type away on his laptop his head moving to an unknown song. Ichigo stood up straight and looked at his Chief and tried to regain his dignity yet he knew that it would forever be lost. Ichigo blushed once more while he cleared his throat and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Ukitake`s desk.

" So Ichigo I'm sure you were already informed of where your new post will be, am I correct?" Chief Yamamoto asked while he walked into the room and stood behind Captain Ukitake`s chair.

" Ya I've been told already." Ichigo said while looking at Ukitake.

" Alright, take your new squad car and here are the directions. As you enter the penitentiary go to the main office and hand in these papers and you will be taken to your post, after that all you have to do is stay quiet and make sure that Ogenchi Shiroski does not attempt anything." Yamamoto said while handing a package to Ichigo.

Ichigo took the package and smiled before he could open up the package, a pair of keys flew through the air and landed into Ichigo`s lap, picking up the car keys Ichigo smiled once more and stood bowing to his Chief and Captain he left and headed to the parking lot where he would receive his new squad car. Ichigo was bouncing in his seat as he drove to the penitentiary with a smile etched into his face, over the past few days all Ichigo could do was smile and laugh and enjoy his life. For once Ichigo cold honestly say, nothing was wrong and that his is actually happy with how his life was going.

While Ichigo was lost in thought he realized that he was at the gates of the penitentiary and his time on the clock had just started, pulling his car through the gates he showed his I.D as he passed the guard at the entrance and pulled his car into the parking and stepped out of his car. Walking to the entrance of the building he took a glance to the side and saw that some inmates were out in the court yard looking at him as he walked into the doors. Making his way to the front office he handed in his papers and the package and showed his I.D and badge and waiting for a guard to take him to his post.

As the guard escorted Ichigo to his post they fell into a friendly conversation. " So is this your first day with the force?" The guard had asked Ichigo as they walked into the elevator.

" Ya and my first assignment is to baby sit a murderer oh the joy." Ichigo said his words laced with sarcasm topped off with a smirk. The guard next to him laughed at the childish ways of Ichigo before they came to their stop at the designated floor of Ichigo`s new post. The guard walked Ichigo down to Shiroski`s cell but stopped him before Ichigo could wake the sleeping killer.

" Hey Ichigo, be warned he has a tendency to think that he can do anything and he will most likely try to lure you in like a moth to a flame, so be warned alright. Be safe Kurosaki." The guard said before turning and walking away. Ichigo huffed out a sigh and turned to look into the cell and jumped back and stumbled as he met eyes with a smirking albino who was now laughing and holding his stomach. Ichigo shuddered from the maniacal laugh as he stood up properly and made his way over to the cell where the killer continued to laugh.

" W-why are you laughing, your the one in a cell for the rest of your life and I'm free to do as I please." Ichigo said while crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the man in the cell.

" Well ur rong der carrot top, cuz ya c here, these bars sure it may seem like I`m trapped but that ain`t true. Your trapped and I`m free as a bird." Shiroski said while he tilted his head lightly to the side and smiled at Ichigo`s shaking form.

" How do you assume that, your going to rot in a cell, that's not freedom..." Ichigo said while stepping closer to the cell.

" Actually listen here, all I gatta do is be a good boy, either way the fuzz wouldnt give a shit seeing as I ` cant escape `. You may have a family n friends n ur happy, but you gatta fallow the laws n I don`t gatta do shit. Your chained to society n the laws that fallow, n Im as free as a fuckin bird without a care ina world." Shiro said while walking over to his bed and lying down.

Ichigo actually had nothing to say, because in all honesty...Shiroski was actually right...the laws may help keep as many people civil as possible...but they are just like leashes and the people who fallow them are like dogs. Then there are those who break free of the chains and live their lives the way they seem fit and say to hell with the rules, and they actually enjoy themselves on a daily basis. Ichigo looked back at the now silent form of the person who single handed killed 37 people...in a week, yet Ichigo didn't feel afraid, it wasn't the fact that there were bars separating them...but something about the albino just made Ichigo feel relaxed.

" Yo carrot top, least ya could do is tell me ur name less ya want me ta keep calling ya carrot top dat is." Shiroski said while he continued to lay down.

" Ichigo Kurosaki..." Ichigo said not sure if he should really add the whole nice to meet you considering the circumstances in which they met.

" Nice ta meet cha Ichi, now play guard dog while I take a nap ne?" Shiroski said voice laced with sleep.

" Its my job after all Shiroski." Ichigo said, realizing the way the killers name seemed to dance on his tongue.

" Na call me Shiro or Shi either one I couldn't care...so long as it came from dat sweet mouth of yers." Shiro said while his breathing evened out and he fell asleep just as fast as a knock out victim.

Ichigo was shocked as well as bored, if he had of been told he was to stand outside of Shiro`s cell for hours on end with no break he would have number one at least brought a book or number two declined the assignment even if it was his first he still had a right to chose. That's when the bell tolled twice which meant lunch and free time for the inmates, Ichigo stood up straight seeing as he was leaning against the wall the entire time while counting the grey brick tiles in the room. 3 guards walked in and took places, one at the front door one at the back and one directly in the middle, the electronic cell doors all opened and the inmates were lined up single file and ushered to the cafeteria.

" Ya just ganna stand there strawberry or r ya ganna walk me ta lunch ne?" The sudden voice...very close voice I might add of Shiro said in Ichigo`s ear, causing Ichigo to nearly jump from the ground and 10 ft into the air. Shiro laughed as Ichigo blushed and grabbed Shiro`s shoulder and pushed him to the door like a little boy throwing a tantrum. Shiro continued to laugh but finally told Ichigo to knock it off seeing as he had feet of his own and didn't need to be pushed all the way to the caf. When Shiro entered the 6th floor cafeteria all the noise nearly died as he made his way with Ichigo on his heels to the line to get some food. When Shiro had his tray he went and sat at a empty bench and stabbed his fork in what was supposed to be...something edible before he began playing with his nasty paste like food.

" Shiro stop playing with your food and eat it already, god your such a babe." Ichigo said, taunting the sulking killer.

" Of course mother dearest what ever you do say." Shiro said in a mock child voice with just a lace of insanity, picking up his nearly forgotten fork he shoved it into his mouth and chewed the already sauce like meal. Shiro inwardly smirk as he stopped chewing and began to cough, the cough soon became lightly rubbing his chest and then hitting his chest as if he were choking. Ichigo seeing he was in distress moved to preform the heimlich maneuver but stopped in his tracks as Shiro fell out of his spot and on to the floor. His eyes were closed as his face soon started turning a light shade of blue, Ichigo panicked and bent to word the now believed to be unconscious inmate, tilting his chin and pinching his nose Ichigo brought his lips to the pale blue ones before him and was about to give Shiro a lung full of air but stopped as soon as he felt movement.

Shiro smirked and wound his hand around Ichigo`s head and held his lips to his own, halting Ichigo from moving while his tongue danced inside of Ichigo`s mouth, Ichigo was stunned as he tried to pull away but failed time and time finally Ichigo bit Shiro`s tongue and pulled away before standing and wiping his mouth with a shocked expression and a light blush on his cheeks. Shiro stood dusted himself off and licked his lips of the remaining taste of the wonderful strawberry before he winked at the blushing teen and sat back in his seat to continue his excuse of a meal. Ichigo didn`t know what to do, Shiro took him completely off guard with the fake choking and the kiss, why had he even done that in the first place, Ichigo`s mind was racing so badly that he barley even noticed or even heard for that matter when the bell tolled again meaning lunch and break was over. Had Ichigo really been thinking about the kiss for over 45 minutes! Ichigo was still blushing as he looked down at the bench to see Shiro lying on the seat length wise and was fast asleep with his arms folded over his chest and his face in a peaceful expression.

Ichigo smiled at the innocent expression Shiro portrayed, walking over to the sleeping form Ichigo lightly shook his shoulder while calling his name trying to wake him up, Shiro` s sleep hazed eyes opened and took in his surroundings before he realized who was calling his name. Smirking he looked up into the once more blushing face of his guard the beautiful Ichigo Kurosaki and nearly moaned as he remembered his exotic taste or mango's, oranges and a hint of strawberry. Shiro sat up and sealed his lips over Ichigo`s in a fast and unseen kiss before he pushed him away and stood, walking to the growing line of inmates Shiro turned around to see Ichigo fallowing behind of course but with his head down and hand unnoticed to himself rubbing against his bottom lip. Oh ya...Shiro said to himself...this one is going to be fun.

When everyone was locked in their respected cells and settling down in their beds to rest from their meal including Shiro, Ichigo couldn't help but ponder once more Shiro`s behaviour and reckless actions. Ichigo wanted to scream in frustration he wasn't gay god dammit! So why was this bothering him so much, why was he blushing and why did he crave...more...Suddenly long thing arms reached through the bars Ichigo was leaning against and wrapped around his waist, Ichigo felt himself suck in a harsh breath as Shiro began to rub small circles over Ichigo`s hip bones causing Ichigo to shudder.

" S-stop..." Ichigo said while he attempted to step away from Shiro`s toxic touch.

" Ya right berry you like it, if you really wanted me to stop you would have stopped me already, and you wouldn`t have moaned while I kissed ya the first time." Shiro said an obvious smile in his voice.

Wait Ichigo`s mind screamed...I DID NOT MOAN!...Did I? Ichigo thought while he looked into the memory but began blushing once more while he remembered the feeling of Shiro`s tongue moving against his own in a erotic dance. Ichigo pulled away and turned to face a smirking Shiro, placing one hand on his hip and pointing directly at Shiro Ichigo lowered his voice as to not draw attention as he said his next words.

" I did not moan and you tricked me I was trying to save your life which I thought you were going to lose because I thought you were choking! Now don't touch me again or Ill break your arm off understood." Ichigo said, thanking whomever was watching his ass for not allowing his voice to waver as he looked into the deep dark pools of Shiro`s intense gaze. Shiro continued to smirk as he sauntered his way up to the bars and put his arms through the gaps and out into the air before putting his hands together and looking at Ichigo.

" Ill do what ever I like, n ya u did moan berry, it was pretty sexy as well I will admit dat. I wonder what sound you would make with my cock shoved up your tight a-"

" OKAY THATS IT! Enough! What do you want me to do to get it through your thick skull that number 1 I did not moan, and number 2 I do not like what your are doing to me!" Ichigo said while looking Shiro dead in the eye.

" Kiss me, that`s the only way, kiss me and look me in the eye and say you ain't craving more." Shiro said while looking the blushing berry in the eye with a hint of amusement held captive in his own. Shiro was about to continue by calling Ichigo a chicken but was cut off and surprised when Ichigo firmly pressed his mouth against Shiro`s and indulged in a fiery kiss. Ichigo tried to pull away once he felt Shiro begin to indulge in the kiss but Shiro just grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer and slowing the kiss down into a breath taking passion filled kiss. Ichigo`s mind was in a clouded heat as he felt his lips brush against surprisingly soft and warm lips, Ichigo honestly didn't want to stop.

He couldn`t pull away, even when Shiro`s hand had unlatched itself from the back of his neck, then he realized, he didn`t want to. Shiro was right, he craved the albino but...wasn't this wrong and against the rules...not to mention...Ichigo was straight...was he not. Shiro pulled away and bit Ichigo`s bottom lip causing Ichigo to groan lightly but it was enough for Shiro to hear, smiling with his victory he pulled away fully and looked at the amazingly beautiful sight before him. Ichigo`s eyes were have lidded his chocolate orbs looking at Shiro with a glaze of pleasure on the surface, his chest rising and falling with each fast intake of breath while he cheeks were dusted an amazing pink making Shiro moan.

" Now Ichi I`m going to tell you something that is more of a fact then a warning so listen up ya hear." Shiro began, laughing lightly as he saw Ichigo nod in agreement his head moving like a puppet yet with nobody pulling the strings.

" Good, ya see here Ichi-kun, Ill have you begging for me to take ya by the end of the week." Shiro said while walking back over to his bed with a large smile captured on his face. Ichigo snapped out of his dream like state as Shiro`s words wrapped around his brain, before he could utter a word the guard who ushered Ichigo to Shiro`s cell this morning came to tell him he was off the clock for the night. Ichigo walked without really guiding himself as he kept remembering the feel of Shiro`s lips against his own. Ichigo remembered getting in his car but not entering his home, all that he really recalls is lying in bed his hand pumping himself into oblivion while he pictured a certain someone in his dirty little mind.

" S-SHIRO!"

**So hope you enjoy the story so far, I don't really know how far I'm going to make this story go but its off to a good start. So will Shiro get his luscious Berry bum or not! Ha ha just you wait my lovely pervy pervs! I shall not leave your thirst waiting for to long! :3 Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Currently Ichigo was leaning against the wall watching Shiro as he sat and played poker with a group of other inmates, a man with no hair and red tattoos in the corner of his eyes, a blue haired male with teal wing like tattoos under his eyes, a large muscled man with brown spiked hair and a eye patch and a very tall and skinny male with black hair and one purple eye. Seeing as the other was covered in a white bandana, so far he learned their names in order starting from Ikkaku, Grimmjow, Kenpachi and Nnoitra. Every male at this table was living their life in prison and Ichigo new each of their killer names, Ikkaku worked for Kenpachi the Captain of the 11th district of the violent gang called Seireitei, where as Grimmjow and Nnoitra worked in the gang addressed as the Espada, Grimmjow leader of the 6th district and Nnoitra leader of the 5th.

" Ha I win gain!" Shiro said while throwing his cards down on the table in triumph everyone groaned at the loss seeing as Nnoitra had the lowest set of cards for the game itself he was the loser meaning he had to fork up a deal with the grinning albino.

" Alright, which bitch do ya want Shi." Nnoitra said while leaning back in his chair and snapping his fingers, almost on command a blonde haired male came running to stand behind Nnoitra`s chair, the male also sporting a eye patch.

" Mmm lemme take ur blondie here for a lil test n we`ll call it a deal ne?" Shiro said leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

" Che fine, ya mark em ur dead got it freak." Nnoitra said, his words sounding more like a statement or demand then a question.

" Ya ya I feel ya no worries der mate I wont mark em." Shiro said while sitting properly once more. " So we ganna play another round er wa?" Shiro said while grabbing the cards and shuffling the deck. Everyone at the table agreed and got prepared for the dealing of the cards, Ichigo was questioning what they meant with the whole marking and taking the blonde male, he didn't belong to anyone so what could that mean? Ichigo wondered to himself. People played, lost and won but Ichigo wasn't paying any attention he was to busy contemplating on when he was going to start pulling out his hair just for some source of entertainment.

" YO ICHIGO!" Came the excited call of Renji Abarai one of Ichigo`s friends and fellow graduates from the Police Academy.

" Oi Renji what the hell are you doing here!" Ichigo said while hugging his dear friend.

" I've got guard duty and I assume that why your here as well?" Renji said while standing next to Ichigo and just indulging in a regular conversation.

" Ya I'm stuck baby sitting the bleach boy over there." To show Renji who Ichigo was actually talking about, Ichigo hitched his thumb over his shoulder and directed it right at the now scowling face of Shiro. Everyone at the table burst into hysteric laughter at the hilarious not amused face expressed on Shiro`s pale as paper face.

" Nice you got a creep and I got a total hot piece of sex on legs." Renji said, his mouth slightly opening as he most likely pictured the person he was telling Ichigo about.

" Wow Renji, you and your gayness, who is this one your going to prey on." Ichigo said while laughing at the flustered expression of his wonderfully gay friend.

" His name is Byakuya Kuchiki he is in here for about a year 8 months good behaviour, he beat the crap out of his sisters abusive boyfriend, the kid is still in the hospital said he should be in for about the next 16 weeks." Renji bragged as he pointed his hand in the direction of the lithe form that was Byakuya.

" Renji, did I ever tell you how much of a whore you are?" Ichigo said while laughing as he looked at Renji`s future doomed prey. Byakuya sat at a bench with one leg crossed over the other, one arm resting on the table, the hand cupping his wrist. The other holding the book open that was one the top of the table which he was currently indulged in.

" Aw! Come on Ichi! You at least got to admit he is attractive." Renji whined while grabbing Ichigo`s arm.

" Ya no Ren I don't do men...I-"

" Na course not berry, men do you especially me." Shiro called from the table, everyone stopped and looked at Ichigo before they started crying from the breath taking laughing fit they found themselves suffering from.

" OH MY FUCKIN GOD!" Nnoitra screamed as he laughed so hard he fell out of his seat and onto the floor while holding his gut, his eyes wrenched shut as he laughed so hard tears streamed down his face.

" N-Noitra-sama!" The blonde haired male called as he went to his masters side.

Ichigo blushed and turned to face a smirking Renji, Ichigo punched Renji in the face and watched the red head go down like a sack of bricks, Ichigo admitted he actually felt better when his fist connected to Renji`s face with a amusing crack. Renji stood and smiled as he rubbed his jaw with one hand and the back of his neck with the other.

" So what cracked?" Ichigo asked while he patted his friend on the back.

" Eder ma aw er ma eck i unno..." Renji attempted to explain.

" Wait what!" Ichigo said as he laughed at Renji`s speech. " Your jaw or your neck?" Renji attempted to frown but found that it hurt to much to attempt anything, instead he just nodded his head and seethed in pain as his neck was laced with pain.

" Renji are you injured." Came the deep yet velvet like voice that belonged to none other then Byakuya. Renji couldn't say anything as he looked at Byakuya knowing that his mouth was open but blamed it on the possible fact that his jaw was dislocated.

" Oh dear it seems like your jaw is out of place, fallow me I will walk with you to the medical office just down the hall." Byakuya said while placing a hand on Renji`s shoulder and guiding him to the door, Renji stole a glance back and offered Ichigo a thumbs up before fallowing Byakuya out the open doors. Ichigo laughed at the stupidity level his friend portrayed.

" Ur friends ganna be fucked ya know dat ne?" Came the sudden voice of Shiro, Ichigo turned and took a step back finding that Shiro was to close for comfort.

" What do you mean?" Ichigo asked while he crossed his arms over his chest.

" There aint no medical office on dis floor." Shiro said while he walked back over to the table and began listening to the stories of the inmates. Ichigo blushed and fallowed, hoping that Renji could handle himself, but on the other hand that's probably what Renji wants. When Ichigo opened up his ears to the conversation he nearly died at the part of the story he came into.

" So the bitch was grindin up on ma meat stick en Im like wow slow it down, I only like sausage not ur black hole!" Nnoitra said, everyone threw their heads back and began laughing Shiro slammed his hand on the desk multiple times and he began gasping for air, Ichigo simply laughed lightly under his breath.

" Oi berry head, what bout you, any funny stories to tell?" Nnoitra asked.

" Oh no I don`t do stories nu un Nnoitra." Ichigo attempted to explain while putting his hands in front of him in a protective manner.

" Aw come on Ichi I thought we were all friends here ne? Call me Nnoi."

" Ya berry tell us a story." Shiro said while smiling up at Ichigo.

" Fine if it will get you to shut up." Ichigo said while he took a seat next to a very eager Shiro.

" So Renji that red haired guy who just left, he and I were out clubbing and I went to the bar to get a drink. Placing my order I`m waiting for my drink and a guy walks behind me and I fell his hand brush against my ass. So I turn around and I ask him if he just you know grabbed me ass, he said it was a mistake he accidentally walked to close and apologized so I said nothing about it. My drink arrived so I turned around and the guy behind me now full out groped my ass, so I turned and clipped him in the side of the face and heard the loudest crack ever, I could hear it over the music and the dudes jaw was like hanging. His brother comes over and asked me if I broke his jaw I said ya nobody grabs my ass and gets away with it, so the dudes brother pats me on the back and we have been friends ever since." Ichigo explained while he looked at the members seated at the table, everyone didn't say anything for about 2 seconds before in unison they began laughing like they were high.

That's how the rest of the break went the group shared story after funny ass story but then Grimmjow topped the cake with what could be called, the best fail in history.

" So I`m with one eyed willy over here and we are at my place, my lil sister is sitting in the living room with us and I go to answer the door hours pass and Nnoi passes out on the couch and I head up to my room to have some one on one time with my boy friend. Come back down stairs to see Nnoi still sleeping but covered in makeup with his hair in pig tails and some how my sis managed to slip a dress over his body while he was still sleeping. Walking over I find out that the things holding his hair in the pig tails, is my sisters pre chewed gum and the makeup was actually pen ink. Nnoi wakes up and opens his eyes and screams as the ink drips into his only good eyes his hands go to his hair and they get stuck in the gum which is now creating a birds nest on his head. He is blind and starts running into shit, the dress slips of his skinny as a twig body and coils around his feet and he goes flying off of the 2nd floor balcony. Ended up breaking his leg and the whole way to the hospital in the ambulance he looked like a failed excuse for a cross dresser." Grimmjow said in-between laughs, everyone was dying even Nnoi guess the man really does have enough calls to laugh at his own stupidity.

" Best story hands fucking down!" Shiro said while standing. " It's shower time n I stink." Everyone said their good byes as Shiro walked to the entrance with Ichigo in tow. Arriving at the large shower room Ichigo was surprised to find the room entirely empty. " I have a diff shower time cuz I is so dangerous, what ever it's all good with me." Ichigo was about to fork up his 2 cents for a snarky comment but as he turned to say it to Shiro`s face he felt all the blood leave his face and go straight to his growing tent in his pants.

Shiro stood under the spray of water, his hair stuck to his shin while the lighting in the room made Shiro`s wet skin glow, his hands moved the warm water all over his torso before diving into his hair, Shiro opened his eyes and looked at Ichigo before smirking and walking to words the gaping officer.

" So you like what you see?" Shiro asked as he wrapped his wet arms around Ichigo`s waist and pulled him closer to his needy body, Ichigo was blushing like a tomato as he groaned when Shiro rubbed his hot wet and naked body against Ichigo`s. Shiro smirked as he felt Ichigo shake under his toxic touches.

" Oh, what's this...seems someone is rising to the occasion." Shiro said as he gripped Ichigo`s growing erection making Ichigo moan.

" You are mine berry." Shiro said while backing Ichigo up against a wall and taking off his jacket, Ichigo began to struggle as he fought against Shiro`s movement. " Oh no berry, your not getting away. Your mine now."

**DUN DUN DUN! I only stopped cause its like 3:30am -.- but knowing me and my Insomia Ill probably work on the next chapter as well! SO HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT THINGS ARE GETTING STEAMY! OOOOOOOOOH! So berry face belongs to bleach boy the yummyness shall continue in the next nose bleed inducing chapter! GOOD NIGHT MY WONDERFUL PERVY PERVS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo was currently sitting on the floor with Shiro`s bare chest against his own as their lips and tongues clashed and fought for dominance which Shiro happened to be winning, Ichigo`s jacket was finally torn off and thrown some where by the door. Shiro broke the kiss for air yet took his chance to seal his lips over a pert pink nipple, rolling it between his teeth and using his hand to play with the other made Ichigo`s back arch from the wall as he moaned.

Shiro smiled before he gave the same treatment to the other before kissing down Ichigo`s well sculpted body to his navel where Shiro`s blue serpent tongue dipped inside and bit the teasing sensitive flesh around the area before he began to unzip Ichigo`s pants. Ichigo attempted to lift his hands and push Shiro away but they died when he felt himself getting hard from the teasing hand cupping him from the outside of his jeans.

" Well arnt we excited ne?" Shiro mocked before he pulled the pants away and Ichigo`s boxers to allow freedom to Ichigo`s erection. Shiro smirked as he looked at the beauty standing proud before him, starting from the base of Ichigo`s shaft Shiro licked a path way up to the head before kissing it lightly and engulfing it whole making Ichigo`s hips rise from the floor and a scream with a mix of a moan escape his swollen abused lips. Shiro smirked as he hummed his approval with the craving flavour that was Ichigo, Ichigo looked down into his lap to stare with lidded eyes at the white head bobbing up and down in his lap.

Ichigo ran a hand through Shiro`s soft hair as he continued to moan and call out Shiro`s name, that's when Ichigo saw that Shiro was also getting hard, Ichigo as much as he liked what Shiro was doing, lifted Shiro away from his lap and sealed his mouth once more over the albino's making Shiro moan as Ichigo laid him on the wet bathroom floor. Ichigo`s hand found its way to Shiro`s large shaft as he began to stroke Shiro into blissful pleasure, Ichigo captured himself in his hand as he rubbed his own member against Shiro`s making both males shake. Ichigo gasped as he was flipped and Shiro smirked as he began to buck into Ichigo`s member creating a toxic friction.

Both males moaned as the pleasure continued to grow and grow, Ichigo`s back lifted from the floor as he shot his load all over each of their chests, the reaction and the heart stopping expression Ichigo made as he came milked Shiro`s orgasm. Crying out Ichigo`s name he released himself before he fell limp on the cold ground beside Ichigo, Ichigo was to lost to the world to care what had just happened all he knew was that for his first sexual experience with another person and not his own hand. It was pretty intense.

" Come on berry get up n take ur pants off so ya can wash up." Shiro said as he leaned over the star gazed Berry before kissing him on the fore head and standing, Ichigo`s head fallowed Shiro`s body as he went to stand under the shower. After readjusting the previously cold temperature Ichigo stood and took off his surprisingly still dry pants before making his way over to Shiro.

Shiro pulled Ichigo into his arms as he began to stroke his hands across Ichigo`s wet body as Ichigo licked and bit the side of Shiro`s neck, Shiro was enjoying himself as was Ichigo. Yet their moment of peace was interrupted as a loud series of banging was heard from the locked door fallowed by wolf whistles from Kenpachi and Nnoi. Ichigo blushed and found himself to be clean, prying away the lethal arms of Shiro he attempted to step away from Shiro but was stopped in his tracks as Shiro kissed him once more before telling him to get dressed.

After the 2 men were dressed and Ichigo was sure you wouldn't be able to tell that what had just happened...well happened Ichigo opened up the door and mockingly pushed Shiro out of the now dark large bathroom and made his way to Shiro`s cell. As Shiro went back behind his bars he smiled as he laid down but this time on the opposite side of the bed so he was able to look at Ichigo the entire time before he passed out. When Shiro woke up he guessed it was late seeing as Ichigo was no longer there and the night guards were, Shiro rolled over onto his side and brought a hand to his lip searing that he could still taste a fresh kiss from the berry. Shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing Shiro pulled the blanket up over his shoulders and fell asleep.

_**What happened while Shiro was sleeping!**_

" Oi Renji! Get your jaw fixed?" Ichigo called as he saw his dear friend limp his way over to where Ichigo stood.

" Ya it was just out of place popped back in and it was fine." Renji said while patting his friend on the back.

" Oh ya, so why ya limping I don't remember hitting your leg." Ichigo said now laughing under his breath as he saw Renji blush and attempt to change the subject.

" OH SHUT UP! Oh Ichigo...what is that?" Renji questioned with a sneer.

Ichigo had honestly no idea what his friend was talking about, it wasn't until Renji pulled out his phone and took a picture of Ichigo`s head that he saw his premature demise...as well as Shiro`s. Renji looked at the picture taken and started to giggle like a fool as he turned the phone screen back to Ichigo, Ichigo nearly screamed. On the side of his neck was a large obvious as fucking day was a large hickey complete with teeth marks and all.

" And who`s not gay?" Renji said while pulling his phone away.

" Abarai give me your phone now!" Ichigo started to threaten.

" No fucking way berry head I`m sending this to everybody!" Renji hollered as he darted out of Ichigo`s grasp and began to press buttons on his phone. Ichigo was about to jump the annoying red head when he heard the sound of approaching feet. Ichigo turned his head and saw Byakuya making his way down the hallway and heading to words where Ichigo and Renji stood, Renji stopped and ran like a gay kid arms flailing around in the air and all and hid behind Byakuya`s back.

" What are you doing Abarai?" Byakuya asked in a monotone yet amused voice.

" Ichi is trying to kill me cause I got a picture of his love bite." Renji said while pouting and sticking out his tongue at a gawking Ichigo.

" Now now dont be a bother." Byakuya said as he pulled the phone from Renji`s hands and tossed the object in Ichigo`s direction, Ichigo caught the flying object and began his search for the phone in Renji`s pictures...but he couldn`t find it.

" Where is the picture Renji." Ichigo asked while Renji began walking over to him.

" I deleted it..." Renji answered honestly while grabbing his phone and walking away.

" Thanks man, I owe you one." Ichigo said while watching Renji walk over to Byakuya.

" Actually the only reason why I deleted it is because I owe you one, if you didn`t fuck up my jaw then Byakuya wouldn`t ha-"

" Fuck ya up the bum?" Ichigo finished with a smirk causing Renji to blush and Byakuya to laugh.

"...uh...ya..." Renji finally said, as Byakuya continued to laugh Renji turned and hit him in the chest before walking away with a painful limp in his step.

" Oh Byakuya nice job by the way." Ichigo said to the still laughing male.

" Thank you, you have to admit his ass does look good clenched in pain." Byakuya said before looking at Ichigo, both males were quiet before they burst out laughing causing Renji to groan and walk to word the showers. " Byakuya, now's your chance to redeem your self." Ichigo said while turning back and walking to the wall he was leaning against previously.

" So it seems, Kurosaki keep this dry for me will you, feel free to read it if you like, just do not lose my place in the book." Byakuya said while tossing the object at Ichigo before stalking off to make a very angry red head a very happy boy. Ichigo smirked before he shrugged his shoulders and opened up the book and began reading.

_Even the winds and tides would not keep me from you as I would cross a desert just to see your smiling face, my one sweet rose such beauty you hold, your eyes shine as your name is untold. I long to see you, to hold you my dear, oh how I wish you were right here. By my side and taking my hand while he walk unto the fade together, the wrath of the gods hold no bound against me. As one of night searches for his light, his rose, my rose, my beauty. My love in eternity. _

Ichigo was really getting into this book, right as he was about to finish the page his phone began to vibrate, marking the page with his finger he pulled out his phone and realized it was his alarm, it was time for him to leave. Taking a picture of the page he was one including page number Ichigo placed the book down on the floor and turned to leave...should he say good bye to Shiro...Ichigo thought. Well he was sleeping and it would be best not to wake him...but...its not like he will know or anything If Ichigo leaves...or if he will care.

Ichigo shook his head and some how found him self standing in Shiro`s cell, the door wide open without a care, Ichigo raised a hand to stroke the soft mans hair before he bent down and placed a chaste kiss upon soft petal like lips. Ichigo pulled away with a blush and left the cell before walking to the entrance and hoping in his car, the whole way home Ichigo wondered why he kissed Shiro while he slept, yet he was also glad he had.

_**End of what happened when Shiro was sleeping XD**_

Shiro stood and began to walk around his dark cell, the moon light from the barred window allowing a small amount of light to seep through and cast a glowing shine in the room. It was probably 1am Shiro thought to him self, Ichigo doesn't start his shift until 8am and ends at 12:30. Which means he has to entertain himself for the next 8 or so hours, Shiro sat back on his bed and ran a hand through his hair as he stood and began to pace back and forth, the memories of the shower yesterday still ran through his head like a movie screen making Shiro smile.

Man did his berry taste good, Shiro thought to himself, at one point in time he even thought Ichigo dominated him for a second before he regained control once more. Shiro could feel himself getting hard from the memory of Ichigo`s hot body against his own and when his erection pressed against Ichigo`s oh god the heat was amazing.

" Yo Shi stop droolin n com er." Nnoi called from the other side of Shiro`s cell, almost every inmate knew how to unlock their cell and if you were trusted enough the guards just left them unlocked. For those who wore the black uniforms like Shiro, Nnoi, Pachi and a few others they had free reign to go anywhere inside of the penitentiary as long as they behaved. Others such as Grimmjow, Byakuya and Tesla were either trusted or had a master who they listen to at all times.

Shiro stood and made his way over to the bars, grabbing the bars he slid the gate to the side and allowed Nnoi to step inside, Nnoi made his way over to Shiro`s bed and made himself comfortable while Shiro leaned against the wall facing him. Nnoi had some new to spill and seeing as he looked like he was in the mood to punch a brick wall, the news wasn't good.

" Spill." Shiro said finally breaking the silence that seemed to choke him.

" Your not ganna like this bro not one bit." Nnoi said while sitting up and rubbing a hand over his face.

" I don't care I said spill." Shiro said stepping away from the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

" Its about yer berry boy." Nnoi began, Shiro`s breath hitched, Nnoi sighed and began to explain. " Someone saw em kiss ya n shits ganna go down."

" I marked him he is mine nobody else can touch him." Shiro said his sadistic voice breaking through making him sound like the known psychotic man he is.

" It wasn't n inmate my man."

" A guard?"

" It was Aizen."

_**Now to Ichigo!**_

Ichigo woke up as his alarm continued to blare in his ear causing a splitting head ache to seep its way into his morning causing him to groan as he sat up, standing Ichigo fell to the ground and cursed as he saw his feet tangled in the blanket. Standing once more he picked up his towel that always hung on the back of his chair and made his way to the shower, after he was cleaned he walked back into his room threw on a pair of boxers and walked down stairs to the basement to collect his uniform from the dryer.

Getting dressed as he walked up the stairs was a hard task yet he was able to finish dressing himself after falling down the stairs only 3 times, walking into the kitchen Ichigo said good morning to his sisters seeing as his father had already left for work. Giving them each a kiss on the head and a hug he grabbed his keys and walked out the door and drove to the police station to check in with his captain like every morning, after saying good bye he made it to his post without a moment to spare.

Everything felt normal but something wasn't right and Ichigo wanted to know, Shiro was sleeping and had his back to the bars, normally he would have woken up upon hearing any source of movement outside of his cell. When lunch came Shiro didn't speak or even glance at Ichigo as he grabbed his tray of food and sat with the regular crew, even they were uneasy and didn't speak much. Finally when break came around and Shiro still had yet to lay his gaze upon the confused berry Ichigo spoke up.

" Shiro..."

Shiro kept his head to his cards as he looked at his hand and predicted his next move, once more his name was called but Shiro continued to ignore it causing Ichigo to seethe. Finally Ichigo had enough, grabbing Shiro`s arm Ichigo pulled him from the bench and nearly dragged him out of the room and down the hall before throwing his body into a random closet.

" Tell me why you are not looking at me or talking to me." Ichigo said while pinning the emotionless albino to a random wall.

" Someone wants ya." Shiro said without making eye contact.

" Okay well I think I have a say in the matter of who I'm with or not." Ichigo said with a determined voice.

" The person who wants ya, he will black mail you inta doing what he wants." Shiro said, looking Ichigo in the eye this time.

" What black mail I haven't done anything."

" Ya kissed me last night, he saw it prob has a pic he wants ya, he will have ya and I can`t do anythin bout it." Shiro said as he looked away unable to looking at Ichigo`s brown pleading gaze.

" Ya well isn`t there some rule about not touching someone else when they are marked or owned by someone, am I not owned by you or something." Ichigo said, this time he was the one who looked away as he blushed.

" Even if you were it wouldn`t matter, Aizen doesn`t care bout the rules he ain`t even an inmate."

" A-Aizen! As in the leader of the Espada! Isnt Grimm and Nnoi in the Espada?" Ichigo questioned now gripping the side of Ichigo`s face forcing Shiro to look at him.

" Aizen isn`t the leader..." Shiro said as he melted in Ichigo`s gaze.

" Then who the hell is Shiro!

" I am..."

" Your lying I know your the leader of the Vizards but your kidding me when your saying your the leader of the fucking 10 Blades!" Ichigo was nearly screaming in Shiro`s face.

Shiro sighed under his breath and turned around and faced the wall, lifting the back of his hair he heard Ichigo gasp, right on the the back of his neck was a Gothic zero representing his rank, if 10 was the weakest of the ones before him, and if 1 was considered the strongest...that meant that Shiro was stronger then Starkk who was ranked 1.

" Aizen is planning on clamin ya...by the end of the night." Shiro said before pushing Ichigo away and walking out of the closet before closing it silently behind him leaving Ichigo inside of the closet now surrounded in solitude.


	5. Author's note IMPORTANT!

Author's note!

Alright my wonderful pervy perv's I have been neglecting you for far to long, so here is the deal, I am asking YOU to either send me a private message or review with your idea on what story I should work on and finish.

I figured that I would take the time to finish one story at a time that way I won't be rushing and screwing them up trying to update all of them at once, so instead, I want to know what story out of the ones that are a work in progress you want to be updated more, and finished.

Then I will get to work on those, and so on and so forth, and eventually when all of the stories are completed I will work on my others that I have in mind. So please do me this favor everyone, because in all honesty I do not know what story to work on first so that is where you wonderful readers come in!

This Author's note will be a document where I will post up any updates, ideas, or random shit for your reading entertainment and as a simple pass time while I work on the story you guys have asked me to finish. The point of this review or private message is like a vote, what story do you want to read more of and to finish then the others!

It would help me a lot! If you could all just take a second to tell me what story it is you want finished that way I could get to work as soon as possible!

I love all of you amazing readers! Please! Please! Do not lose faith in me, I've just been side tracked as of late! But I am getting back on track so bare with me!

Remember P.M or Review!

XOXO Scar 3


	6. Real Chapter 5

**This is not a joke people this is actually a new chapter of Charcoal Gaze! This chapter is twisted and sad so please please be prepared for what you are about to read! Don't hate me yet! You will love me soon! But the ending is coming up soon I think this is the second last chapter of Charcoal Gaze! So Stay Tuned and don't forget to tell me what Story you want finished after Charcoal Gaze is competed that way I can get to work immediately! Love you all!**

Ichigo stood outside of Shiro's cell, his words from earlier in the day still running a muck inside of his brain. Aizen...what does he want with me...Ichigo though to himself as he turned and peered into the dark cell, a small cast of moon light spilling in from the barred windows. Shiro was already fast asleep, his back turned to Ichigo, making said person very irate at the situation. Going over the situation and the possible out come of each option he finally came to the one he liked most, now all he needed was to get the balls to open up the cell door and walk in...

" Yo Ichi, was up?" Nnoi called as he walked over to Ichigo who was leaning against the wall once more looking off to a random part of the prison.

" Thinkin, what bout you?" Ichigo asked his new friend as he came within arms length, Nnoi's jumper was open and hanging from his waist, his white bare chest shinning in the dime light.

" Just takin a walk, so spill wats on yer mind?" Nnoi questioned as he leaned against the wall next to Ichigo.

" You really care?" Ichigo asked in a dumbfounded voice as he gave a sideways glance at Nnoi.

" Ya yer like fam now, I care wats buggin my lil bro." Nnoi said with a smile and a light punch to the arm.

" It's what Shiro said..." Ichigo answered as he look at the floor.

" Ah bout Aizen?" Nnoi asked for confirmation.

" Ya...like...what do I do..." Ichigo asked more to himself then to Nnoi who was now standing in front of him. Nnoi grabbed Ichigo's chin lightly and raised his head so he could look Ichigo in the eyes. With one finger he placed it over Ichigo's strong beating heart.

" Ya fallow yer heart, is all ya gatta do." Nnoi said before pulling away and ruffling Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo smiled as he laughed and looked at the man who had become like a brother to him, they all had, Grimmjow, Nnoi, Kenpachi, the whole gang. That's when Ichigo decided to put his plan into action, with the help of his new found family.

" Hey Nnoi...can I ask you something."

" Shoot"

" How many men can you and the gang take on at once?" Ichigo asked, the reply was unneeded as Nnoi smiled and shouted out a series of wolf whistles which after a few seconds were replied with a collection of others off in the distance.

After Nnoi had left with an awkward brother hug and a punch to ribs Ichigo looked into Shiro's cell and at his peacefully sleeping form. Shiro now lay on his back the perfect position for Ichigo's plan, slowly opening the cell Ichigo silently steeped inside and closed the door and walked over to Shiro's bed before straddling his hips and taking a deep breath. Slowly leaning close to the sleeping form Ichigo sealed his lips over the twin pair he had become addicted to and moaned at the longed for taste that is held captive on his lips. That's when Shiro woke up, slowly he opened his eyes and was stunned at the scene before him, Ichigo pulled away and breathed heavily as he began to take off his uniform and Shiro's.

" Ichi! Wat r ya doin!" Shiro asked as he leaned on his elbows and looked at a very determined Ichigo.

" You said Aizen want's me, ya well he isn't having my virginity, you stole my first kiss and my first love might as well take the fucking rest of it while were at it." Ichigo said as he began working on his own pants.

" I stole yer first kiss?" Shiro asked as he placed his hands lightly over Ichigo's to stop him from moving.

Ichigo looked into Shiro's eyes and blushed before answering. " You stole my first everything, first kiss, first love, first thought, please, don't let Aizen steal the one thing I want you to take."

" Ichi...you know...once I start...I wont be able to stop..." Shiro said honestly as he looked into Ichigo's eyes for any doubt.

" I want you Shiroski...I need you..." Ichigo said before bringing his lips to Shiro's in a slow dance of passion which soon turned into a needed display of dominance which was won by the albino.

Relishing in his prize he undressed himself and the last remaining clothing that clung to Ichigo's beautiful body. Things turned heated as Shiro pinned Ichigo to the bed and began relishing in his ripe strawberry treat. Ichigo moaned and squirmed as Shiro licked and sicked on his chest and neck while his hands dove deeper to slowly slip inside of his pants to play with his quickly hardening member making Ichigo shake at the touches. Shiro pulled away from Ichigo's chest and looked at his blushing berry before smiling and capturing his swollen lips in a slow erotic kiss while he pulled Ichigo's pants to his knees. Pulling back once more Shiro took off Ichigo's pants and his own before returning to her previous actions, one hand stroking Ichigo into bliss while Shiro's lips silenced Ichigo's screams of pleasure Shiro began to slip a finger inside of Ichigo's tight entrance.

" I-It hurts! S-Shiro..." Ichigo gasped as he closed his eyes tightly in pain.

" Shhh It's alright love just relax it will be over soon." Shiro said attempting to calm Ichigo down.

Shiro saw the discomfort in Ichigo's eyes, taking his finger away he spat in his hand and placed the finger back inside of Ichigo, this time the finger slipping in easily causing Ichigo to release his held breath. A second finger was added and shortly so was a third, Ichigo now close to his first orgasm begged for Shiro to do something more, anything he just needs something to calm the burning within his body.

" I'll take care of ya Ichi just wait out a little longer." Shiro said before spitting once more on his hand this time he began stroking himself with the slick hand before moving to position himself near Ichigo's virgin heat. In one slow but blissful thrust Shiro sheathed himself inside of Ichigo and stopped much to his dismay as he waited for Ichigo to adjust. Receiving the okay Shiro slowly pulled out before shifting his hips and thrusting as hard as he could back into Ichigo's tight body, perfectly hitting his prostate making Ichigo scream out in pleasure at the unknown feeling. Wrapping his legs around Shiro's waist Ichigo bit on his hand to refrain from making anymore noise while Shiro continued to ruthlessly thrust into his sweat covered lover.

Grabbing onto the base of Ichigo's shaft Shiro held it while he began thrusting at a faster and harder pace knowing full well he was so close to his climax. Ichigo now biting his hand till it bleed felt his vision go wide as his body thrashed around in the bed from the restriction on his release.

" S-Shiro...I...I need..." Ichigo attempted to say through moans and gasps for air.

" W-wat do you need...I-Ichi..." Shiro responded his voice lower then normal as passion and lust swam through his veins like hot fire.

" I-I need to cum!" Ichigo nearly screamed as his body had another tremor as he experienced his second dry orgasm.

"Wait love, just wait." Shiro replied as he pulled Ichigo into his lap and let gravity and his own strength take over, lifting Ichigo to the head of his member he dropped him and let Ichigo crash back down and scream in pleasure as his prostate was abused. Shiro felt his heart beat spike as his orgasm rippled through his body. Releasing Ichigo's shaft, Shiro with the last amount of strength he had gave his last thrust making Ichigo scream at the top of his lungs as a sheen of black and white stars flooded his vision as he came all over Shiro and his own chest. Shiro releasing deep inside of his screaming lover while he collapsed on Ichigo who was now pinned to the bed under a gasping Shiro.

Ichigo and Shiro both laid in silence while they attempted to calm their racing hearts and collect their breathing, Shiro pulled away slightly and looked into Ichigo's shimmering brown eyes before kissing his forehead and standing. Picking Ichigo up like his bride Shiro carried him from his cell to the shower room to clean himself and his love off before Ichigo complained about the dry cum stuck to his hair. Placing Ichigo on his own two non-supportive feet Shiro turned on the hot water and sighed as the water swam over his cold skin and washed away the burn in his tight muscles. Ichigo being held closely to Shiro's chest turned and kissed Shiro on the neck while nuzzling into the man who had claimed everything.

" Shiro." Ichigo began.

" Yes Ichi?" Shiro asked.

" I lo-"

Ichigo and Shiro were drowned in darkness as the electricity in the showers died out, a few moments later they came back on to reveal 4 men standing by the now blocked exit.

"Aizen! Leave! I will not have you take Ichigo from me!" Shiro screamed while placing Ichigo behind him and facing Aizen. " He is mine." Shiro said, a certain pitch of darkness spilling over his tongue making the killer sound more menacing then normal.

" Come now Shiroski, you seriously thought I wouldn't think about this happening? I knew all along what Ichigo would do and I planned it from the beginning, ever since Nnoitra raced to you and told you my plan. Which I will honestly admit he did in record timing for I hadn't even told Tosen my idea before the skinny man was racing off to find you." Aizen said while stepping closer to Shiro, his steps slow and steady as he stalked his prey.

" What do you want." Shiro said, his words sounding more like a demand then a question.

" Why you know what I want Shiroski so why waste the air it takes to ask such a idiotic question." Aizen replied standing only a few feet before Shiro. " Yammy." Aizen called.

" What up boss?" A large man blocking the door addressed as Yammy called.

" Deal with the Albino while I test out his toy." Aizen said smoothly while smirking at Shiro.

" You bastard! You touch him I'll kill ya!" Shiro screamed while running at him, his fist raised high above his head prepaired to strike.

" SHIRO! LOOK OUT!" Ichigo called while a man with tear like tattoos rushed at Shiro and sheathed a blade deep into his rib cage causing Shiro to cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

" Now we are talking!" Yammy called from the door as he walked over to Shiro and lifted him by his hair and threw him into a near by wall.

" Shiro!" Ichigo called as he attempted to race to his lovers aid.

Ichigo's hair was suddenly grabbed as he was forced onto his knees. " Shut your mouth if you know what's good for you." Came the dead voice of Shiro's attacker.

" Very good Ulquiorra, now hold him still." Aizen said as he snapped his fingers. A man standing off to the side raced to Aizen's side and took off his robe before folding it and draping it over his arm, the whole time a smile plastered on his demonic face.

Ichigo began to struggle as the realization of what was about to occur racked in his brain. Off by Shiro, Yammy was ruthlessly kicking him in his bleeding rib cage while laughing like the monster he was. As Aizen got onto his knees on the ground and got closer to his object of desire a scream of agony echoed throughout the room as Yammy fell to the ground, knife sticking out of his head while Shiro slowly stood and pulled the blade free of the dead mans corpse. The man addressed as Tosen raced at Shiro but was stopped as Shiro swiftly punched the man in the ribs before grabbing his head in his hands and snapping his neck like a twig. He was dead before he reached the ground.

Aizen stood and pointed his finger in Shiro's direction, the smiling man raced after him without hesitation and attempted to bring him down, failing to do so Shiro got behind him and threw him head first into a wall, shattering his skull on impact, the crack resonating throughout the room. Next was the silent black hair boy addressed as Ulquiorra, or else it would have been had he not been on the ground with a blade in his neck already. Aizen slowly brought his hands together as he clapped at Shiro's performance as he stepped over Ichigo and walked over to Shiro with steady foot steps.

Shiro now leaning against the wall, his hand closed over his bleeding rib looked at Aizen with haze filled eyes, his hair was grabbed harshly as his head was forced into the stone wall before he was released. Shiro's now unconscious body fell to the ground in a painful heap while Aizen laughed at his pathetic weakened state. Walking over to the body of the smiling man he picked up his robe and put it on his body before walking to the door, turning off the light and shutting the door, drowning Ichigo and Shiro in complete darkness. Minutes passed and all that was heard was the sound of Ichigo's cries as he slid across the wet tiled ground, either it was wet due to the still running shower or the amount of blood on the ground.

Crawling in the direction of Shiro Ichigo reached out and felt the bare cold but rising chest of Shiro and let out a cry of relief as he held him close to his shaking body.

"...help..." Ichigo called into the darkness.

" Someone...anyone...please...HELP!"Ichigo screamed inside of the room while painful tears streamed down his cheeks, the door was wrenched off its hinges as the light was turned on, Kenpachi and Grimmjow walked into the room and nearly cringed at the sight of blood and bodies scattered on the white floor.

" Holy shit! Ichigo!" Grimmjow called as he fell to the floor on his ass and held a hand up to his mouth at the sight.

" Ichigo..." Kenpachi muttered as he walked over to the shaking man and picked Shiro up and out of his weak arms. Ichigo cried out unable to see who was taking away his love but let it go as he felt Grimmjow embrace him and lift him. Shiro and Ichigo were carried out of the bathroom and into the hall where they were both rushed to the emergency room, the bodies in the bathroom were bagged and sent to the morgue while people were questioned on what had happened.

~ 2 weeks later, Karakura Hospital 2:30pm

Ichigo sat by Shiro's bed and held his pale hand like he had done since he was released from his own bed, tubes and machines were hooked up to his slim form while his heart monitor beeped a slow steady pace. Tears fell from Ichigo's lifeless eyes as he looked at Shiro's face, his heart bled at the sight and his sanity broke more and more each time the memory of what happened played in his head.

" Ichigo..." Ichigo's father called from the door way of the room. " I thought you might like to know...that I love you...I always will..." Isshin said while walking over to his son and hugging him from behind, tears stinging in his saddened eyes.

" Dad...why...what's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

" Nothing son, everything is going to be okay. Just stay strong alright, and what ever happens, just please...take care of yourself and everyone alright..." Isshin said while kissing Ichigo on the head and leaving.

" Dad...dad...dad!" Ichigo called as he got out of his chair and ran to the other side of the bed near the door. Stealing one last look at Shiro, Ichigo walked over and kissed his cold lips before racing out the door and chasing after his father.

" _Code blue! We have a code blue in room 13A, I repeat code blue in room 13A!"_

Racing through traffic with his light and siren blasting Ichigo drove as fast as possible to the court house, how could he had forgotten Ichigo scolded himself. Today was the day of Aizen's last court session, the session where he may get released and sent out into the streets. Fury burned through Ichigo's veins as he drove up the stairs of the court house and stopped near the entrance, people raced to the side to avoid being hit while throwing curses at Ichigo's reckless driving. Getting out of his car he ran into the building and up the stairs, down the hall and into the only room with the closed door Ichigo kicked the door open and ran down the aisle. There he stood, Aizen with a cocky smirk plastered on his face while he waited for the judges ruling.

" MURDERER!" Ichigo screamed while he ran up to Aizen, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulled him over the witness stand and threw him to the ground. People screamed and ran out of the room while guards came into the fight and attempted to stop the battle as Ichigo kicked in his ribs and screamed his hate to the man.

Men and women screamed louder as a gun was cocked and a barrage of bullets were shot, blood sprayed everywhere as the bullets came into contact with Aizen's body. 6 bullets hitting him in fatal places, his heart stopped in a matter of seconds, turning the only man with a gun in his hand pointed the gun at his own head and looked at the guards who looked at him with wide eyes.

" D-dad..."

" I love you Ichigo."

A gun shot echoed throughout the now silent room while Ichigo screamed and ran after his father while his body fell to the ground, blood spraying from his chest. Looking in the door way a man with a black ski mask pulled over his head ran away gun in hand. The guards ran after the man who shot Isshin, some pulled a tarp over Aizen's now dead body, while others attempted to get everyone out of the room.

" Dad! Dad! Please! DAD!" Ichigo screamed as he shook his dying father in his arms while tears poured from his eyes.

" I-Ichigo..."

" Sir you have to let him go so we can take him to the hospital." A police man said as he placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

" save him.." Ichigo said silently.

" What?"

" SAVE HIM!" Ichigo screamed as the police officers loaded Isshin onto a hospital gurney and strapped him in before moving as fast as they could escorted him out the door and to the helicopter pad where he would be taken to the Karakura Hospital Emergency Room.

" Your father may not make it, I can't promise anything."

" You hope he lives because if not." Ichigo threatened. " I'll kill you." His said while pointing his fathers gun at the cops face. " Now. Save. My. Father."


	7. End

" So Ichigo when is the funeral?" Renji asked while wrapping his arm around Ichigo's shoulder.

" Next week..." Ichigo said with a dead voice, void of any emotion, just like his eyes.

" It's okay Ichigo...things will get better..." Renji tried to assure his friend but all attempts seemed to be futile.

" No...no it wont...I think I need to be alone Renji...I'm sorry I just need to be alone with him right now." Ichigo said while turning and looking Renji in the eye.

" Of course Ichigo, I'll talk to you later or something." Renji said before hugging Ichigo and kissing the top of his head and leaving the hospital room.

As soon as the door closed Ichigo looked down in his lap and let the tears fall, one after one they dripped off his chin and landed in his hands as the events that had taken place in the past 2 months raced around in his mind and broke his shattered heart. Looking at the still barley living body on the hospital bed Ichigo finally let a sob break through, fallowed by another, then he began an array of silent screams, sobs and gasps for air. Resting his head on the bed he covered his eyes with the mattress and let it absorb his tears. It isn't fair Ichigo thought while slamming his hands into his knees as he repeated his mantra.

~ At the Funeral

Ichigo sat on his knees in front the the tomb stone he never wanted to see.

_Here rests beloved father family member and friend, who's heroic actions will never be forgotten so long as we all shall live. You may have died yet live on in our hearts and the memories will never be forgotten._

Everyone had already left and gone home, Rukia was looking after Ichigo's sister's while Ichigo stayed in the grave yard and cried over the loss of his father. Placing 2 flowers one on his fathers and one right beside his on his mothers he let his head fall as he cried and cried and cried. So many emotions awakening inside of him that it scared him, yet freed him, made him weak yet stronger. He lost them both, his mother and father and now he was left alone, left to take care of his sisters while trying to take care of himself...how! How is it possible! Ichigo screamed in his mind as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he would go home and his father wouldn't be there to greet them and he never would be...ever again. Suddenly 2 long arms wrapped around his shoulders making his head snap up, turning he looked with wide eyes into the black and hazel ones looking back at him.

" S-Shiro..." Ichigo barley managed to say as he wrapped his arms around his lover and rested his head on his shoulder while he continued to cry.

" Let it out love, just let it out." Shiro said while he stroked Ichigo's back and held him close seeing as that was all he could do at this moment in time.

After sitting on the ground holding each other for what seemed like eternity Ichigo pulled away and wiped away his tears and looked into Shiro's eyes as if trying to understand how he was alive and how he was with him at this moment in time. Looking around he realized they weren't alone, Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Nnoitra all stood around the pair looking on with apathetic eyes, even Grimmjow had shed a few tears of his own.

"H-how..." Ichigo began to question.

" Well, I woke up n left, nobody liked dat but watever, I knew Nnoi was ina building so I wen a find him, he was in Tesla's room o course. So I ask em if he got clothes, he say ya I ask em for a ride he say ya, get down da street see blue body and spikey over der pick em up and drive ere ta see ya." Shiro explained.

" I understood none of that but I don't care just...just kiss me!" Ichigo said as he sealed his lips over Shiro's and relished at the forgotten taste. Shiro pulled away and smiled as he helped Ichigo stand and walked over to Nnoi's car everyone else fallowing behind as to not interrupt Ichigo and Shiro's make up time. Once in the car Ichigo and Shiro held hands the entire time making Grimmjow gag out loud just to be an ass making the mood in the car a lot easier to handle now that everyone laughed.

" Where are we going?" Ichigo asked realizing he had no idea what part of town he was in.

" My house." Grimmjow said.

" You have a house!" Ichigo said in a joking manner making everyone in the car laugh along with the joke.

" Well it's my sisters house but she knows I'm out and on my way." Grimmjow explained.

" Wait how did you guys get out, I thought you were in for life?" Ichigo questioned.

" We were but when Aizen was murdered and his laptop was searched they found out that everything we were placed in jail for was set up by Aizen and we were released." Grimmjow said while looking at Ichigo with a smile on his face.

Ichigo then turned to look Shiro in the eyes and smiled. " So that means you don't have to go back?" Ichigo questioned.

" I"m all yours berry." Shiro said while wrapping his arms around Ichigo and holding him close.

~ Grimmjow's house.

Grimmjow opened the door to his home and before he was even able to say a word a pan came flying from the kitchen and right into his face with a very painful sounding slap making us all cringe, suddenly a tall women came out of the kitchen with green mermaid hair and walked up to a dead Grimmjow and started kicking his screaming form while calling him every name in the book.

" Ungrateful lowlife asshole! I hope you burn in hell!" The women screamed.

" Nel! Calm down ne?" Nnoi started as he came up behind her and hugged her raging form calming her down instantly.

" How!" Grimmjow called from the ground.

Once everyone was seated in the living room they were either watching Grimmjow and Nnoitra fight to the death playing video games, Shiro and Ichigo making out or Nel while she drew shit on Kenpachi's face while he slept. It seemed normal and the aura was peaceful and much like a family. Suddenly Shiro picked up Ichigo in his arms like a bride and carried him up the stairs to Grimmjow's old bedroom, throwing Ichigo on the bed Shiro stood at the end of the bed and looked at his lover with hungry eyes.

Ichigo smiled and started to pull his shirt off but was stopped as Shiro grabbed his hands and pinned then to his sides before looking him dead in the eye with a very serious expression. Sitting in front of Ichigo cross legged he sat and looked down thinking of the right words to say before continuing with what was planned.

" Shiro what's wrong?" Ichigo questioned

" Nothin, trust me when I say dis, I want u naked n under me rite now but I can't jus yet my love." Shiro explained as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box with wrapping paper covering it.

" What's this?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the small thing in his lovers hand.

" It's for you." Shiro said with a slight blush as he handed it to Ichigo.

" Me.."

" I didn't studer did I, now open the damn thin." Shiro teased with a wide smile as Ichigo tore the wrapping off and looked at a smaller jewelry box. Shiro grabbed Ichigo's hands and stood them up before taking the box back and looking into Ichigo's eyes.

" So what you give me a box then take it back, you gatta make up your mind hon." Ichigo laughed as he watched Shiro's face continue to hold that same serious expression.

Suddenly Shiro opened the box making Ichigo gasp, then his eyes watered then Shiro looked at Ichigo with tears in his eyes as well.

" Ichigo...this used to belong to my sister, she was killed before she made use of this but it still held something in my heart and I would like to ask you, if you will accept this ring, and accept me, for who I am for what I have done and for the love I have in my heart for you. I beg of your Ichigo Kurosaki, please, accept this offer." Shiro began as he got on his left knee before Ichigo who was now crying like a mess. " Accept this offer and become mine, forever and always so I can cherish us and love you till my hearts last pulse.

Ichigo said nothing, all he did was grab Shiro by the collar of his shirt pull them face to face and kiss his new Husband with all the love he could muster. Ichigo and Shiro fell onto the bed and soon things turned heated as Shiro showed Ichigo just how much he loved and missed him.

~ Meanwhile Downstairs.

" I guess he said yes didn't he?" Grimmjow asked Nnoitra as the continued their game.

" Do you hear that? That's the sound of them fucking, I assume he said yes Grimm, now shut up play the game so I can beat your ass already!" Nnoi said in a joking tone while he attempted to get more kills then Grimmjow but lost horribly as he was then hard scoped and killed which ended the game.

" YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Nnoitra raged as he threw the controller and stood, grabbing Nel and throwing her over his shoulder he started walking to the stairs.

" Where are you going with my sister!" Grimmjow called from the floor.

" IM GOING TO TURN HER INTO A WOMEN!" Nnoitra called back while Nel laughed.

" OH NO YOU FUCKING DONT!" Grimmjow screamed while running up the stairs, the whole time Kenpachi continued to sleep on the couch drooling with multiple drawings of the male penis on his face.

~ Wedding

It was offical Ichigo and Shiro were now Husband and Husband for ever and in eternity, now all that was needed to be done to complete the wedding, the the claiming of the bride.

" S-Shiro! S-stop teasing!" Ichigo cried out as Shiro continued to lick and suck on his tick member while his hand gripped the base tight enough to stop Ichigo from cumming.

" If you say so love." Already prepped Shiro allied himself at Ichigo's entrance and slipped inside and cried out in pleasure from the addictive tightness.

Starting out slow Shiro soon thrust hard into his lover, hitting his sweet spot countless times making him scream out from pleasure as a sheen of white stars covered his vision blinding him in pure bliss. Ichigo was moaning, crying out, screaming, biting and scratching at Shiro who just pounded into him but kept his grip on Ichigo's member making Ichigo grow faint from the loss of pressure on his cock. Finally Shiro released the death grip and just skimmed his hand over the head making Ichigo scream his release as he clenched so tight around Shiro it forced him out. As Ichigo came down from his high Shiro picked him up, placed him in his lap and entered him once more, Ichigo bounced up and down in his lap in bliss while Shiro continued to bite and suck on his lovers neck claiming him as his own.

When Shiro felt like he was about to cum he grabbed onto Ichigo's now rock hard member and began pumping him along with his thrust's making Ichigo claw at Shiro's pale skin from the feeling. Ichigo's back arched as he screamed once more and came all over Shiro's chest, this time Shiro joined him in bliss as he came deep inside of his partner before they both collapsed on the bed breathing hard as they smiled and looked deep into each others eyes. A series of wolf whistles and pounding came from the hotel room as Kenpachi, Nnoitra and Grimmjow shouted out to their friends and taunted them for being so damn loud.

" Oh shut up Nnoitra! When ever you fuck anyone all I hear is this shit OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! AHHHH!" Shiro yelled back with a bright smile on his face as his friends laughed as well.

" THAT'S BECAUSE IM SO DAMN GOOD IN BED!" Nnoitra called back from the other side of the door as the friends left the lovers to be alone.

As Shiro and Ichigo started falling asleep Shiro came to realization that threw everything that he had done he would never have pictured the end to be like this, him married and falling asleep in the arms of his Husband. If you had of told him that 3 years ago he would have laughed in your face and most likely killed you on the spot. Maybe he owed it to Aizen to set him up that one night at the warehouse, because it brought him to Ichigo.

Even thought Shiro hated the damn dead bastard for what he had done to Ichigo he still knew he wouldn't have met Ichigo if he didn't get arrested that night and sent to jail. The lovers then drifted off to sleep in each others arms, completely unaware of the man standing on the balcony with a gun in his hand.

The End

**IM A LITTLE SHIT ARN'T I! I ended it because I didn't have any love for this story and I thought it just needs to end, I'm going to write a chapter later on and its going to be a into the future type deal, like how there life is now 3 years into the marriage type thingy. So ya this is a fast short chapter but like it said it just needed to end and I grew out of love for this story. SORRY! DONT HATE ME! DX**


End file.
